Minecraftia 1A
'Minecraftia 1A '''is the name given to an alternate version of Minecraftia 1. In this dimension, Gupta Wazim was killed by Herobrine in 1933, changing the course of history. History ''The timeline of this dimension is identical to that of Minecraftia 1 until Day 184 1933. This article will only cover the different version of events. On Day 184 1933, after many failed experiments, Victor Wazim successfully opened a Nether Portal, resulting in Herobrine escaping. Victor's son, Gupta, saw Herobrine escape. Herobrine had spotted Gupta before fleeing, and resolved to kill him. On Day 185, before Gupta could report his father's crimes to Nicholas Anderson, Herobrine killed him. Victor was framed for Gupta's murder, and he was arrested before escaping Flatland City. As a result, Herobrine's escape remained a secret. In 1934, Victor was found guilty of killing Gupta and was given a life sentence. However, he wasn't found guilty of the Nether Experiment Murders. In 1940, the Dark Knight harassed the Wizard for his lack of friends, and he was killed under unknown circumstances. In 1941, Oliver Green beat Victor to death in prison before dying himself. In 1942, the Enderman War broke out. The Dark Knight joined the Enderman Resistance and became known as an arrogant fighter. His arrogance got him killed and lost the Resistance some territory in the Mainland. Despite this, the Enderman Resistance won the War in 1946, with Cally and Reedy killing the Ender Dragon and freezing Herobrine in suspended animation in the Nether. Herobrine managed to escape suspended animation in 2003 and began plotting revenge, starting with building a prison for his enemies and a fortress in the Nether. He spent years studying potion brewing and locating Notch's resting place. In 2015, Herobrine met with Mayors across the Flatlands and began to influence and corrupt them, mainly by tempting them with huge amounts of money and power. By 2016, he had succeeded and travelled to the Mainland to do the same. By 2017, Herobrine was in control of all of the governments across Minecraftia. Herobrine used a new and unique poison on the world leaders, with most dying within a week. With the leaders dead, Herobrine took their place and became a dictator. While he waited for the older leaders to die, he travelled to Notch's resting place, stole the Totem of Undying and killed him. He then travelled to the End Rock, finding Reedy and Captin in retirement. Now at full strength and armed with the Totem of Undying, Reedy and Captin are killed. Now in control of a section of the Void, Herobrine rallied together a New Enderman Army. With his new army, he started the Second Enderman War. With so few skilled fighters and no leaders to defend Minecraftia, the Enderman won within 7 hours. Herobrine had conquered Minecraftia. Anyone who fought back was killed, and prisoners were sent into forced work, building palaces and monuments to Herobrine. In the meantime, Herobrine returned to Notch's resting place in the hopes of learning how to regain his Creator powers. Locations To be added Appearances To be added Trivia * In a previous Minecraft Hero continuity, this dimension was known as Alternate Timeline 1. In the old version, a group called the Cult of Herobrine time travelled from the future to 1933 to warn Herobrine of Gupta, resulting in his death. The future Henry Hicklesburger II went back in time to stop the Cult, causing them to create Alternate Timeline 2 in 1946 and Alternate Timeline 3 in 2017. Category:Dimensions Category:Minecraftia 1A